1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to generating simulated vehicle sounds and, more particularly to, generating simulated sounds associated with operation of a multi-gear vehicle based on actual vehicle operating conditions.
2. Related Art
Electric and hybrid vehicles are becoming increasingly popular due to environmental concerns and costs associated with fossil fuels and other combustion fuels. However, electric vehicles typically may not have desired characteristics found in combustion-engine vehicles. Among those characteristics are the sounds associated with an engine accelerating and shifting gears, either automatically or through manual control. Therefore, a need exists to provide simulated vehicle sound generation to provide a simulated audio experience of a desired vehicle type while operating another type of vehicle.